


White First Love

by AyanoAileen



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Christmas Presents, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoAileen/pseuds/AyanoAileen
Summary: Mifune Shioriko already fell in love with Uehara Ayumu since she started joining the school idol club. She held her feelings for months, and today's already the last day they could see each other before the winter breaks started. Will Shioriko be able to confess her feelings to her beloved senpai?
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde, Konoe Kanata/Ousaka Shizuku, Mifune Shioriko/Uehara Ayumu, Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	White First Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it without making some concepts beforehand. So, I know this works maybe looks kinda cliche for some people. Not to mention, this oneshot is much shorter than my previous one ahahaha. But I hope you guys can still enjoy it~ ^^;

“Hnggghn…!” Yuu stretching her arms after sitting for half an hour. “Good work for today, everyone!”

“Good work!” replied the girls in Nijigasaki School Idol Club’s room.

“Finally, tomorrow’s already our year end’s vacation, huh?” said Ai happily. “Ah, I can’t wait to go skiing with Rinari for our Christmas date~”

“A—Ai- _san_ …!” of course Rina felt a bit embarrassed when her girlfriend announced it out loud.

“Woah, it sounds so fun!” Emma commented. “If only Karin- _chan_ didn’t have work on Christmas, I’d love to go on a trip for our date too!”

“I terribly am sorry, Emma…” Karin regretted.

Emma shook her head. “It’s okay, Karin- _chan_! We can go to anywhere you want once you’re done with your work, right?”

Karin grabbed both of Emma’s shoulders. “Can you kidnap me instead? Working on Christmas really is a pain on ass…”

“I thought the reason you accepted the offer that day was to have extra money so you can buy the matching dresses we talked about before?” asked Emma.

“E—eh… seriously?” Karin acted as if she forgot about it.

“That’s not good, Karin- _san_!” said Setsuna. “If you really were serious to have those dresses, you better work your ass off although it is on your day off!”

“Hmm, hmm!” Shizuku nodded in agreement.

“Ehehehe, you better take a look on Kanata- _chan_ , the hardworking girl here~” said Kanata in playful tone. “It won’t hurt to imitate my seriousness in working hard, you know? Fufufu~”

Karin sighed and put Kanata’s stripped purple pillow right under her chin. “Yeah, yeah, nice advice you got there… now, please just go back to sleep, okay?”

“Okay… Zzz…” Kanata landed her head upon the pillow and started snoring again.

“Kanata- _san_ , please continue your sleep at your own home!” Shioriko scolded the sleeping beauty. “Get your belongings, everyone! I want to lock up the club room ASAP!”

Kasumi teased the student council president. “Shioko, there’s no need to rush, you know? It is already our day off started from this evening~”

Ayumu giggled. “Shioriko- _chan_ , take it easy okay? We want to make sure there’s nothing left behind since there’s no way we can get into this room once the vacation started, right?”

Shioriko’s face heaten up. “Ahem! Okay, but please get your hands working. I’ll lock the room when you’re all done.”

“Thank you, Shioriko- _chan_ ,” said Ayumu with her usual gentle smile. “Let’s walk home together just the two of us after this, okay?”

Shioriko nodded timidly. “Ye—yeah, I’d love to, Ayumu- _san_ …”

Yuu giggled and started teasing the orange haired girl. “Ayumu doesn’t need me anymore now, huh? You got Shioriko- _chan_ to walk home now after all. Ahhhh… I feel so lonely!”

“ _Mouuu_ … Yuu- _chan_!” Ayumu started hitting Yuu’s back out of embarrassment.

“If Ayumu- _senpai_ won’t walk home with you anymore, you can go with this cutie Kasumin, _senpai_ ~!” said Kasumi in her sassy tone.

“Sorry to interrupt, but isn’t your apartment in a totally opposite direction with Yuu- _san_ ’s?” said Rina.

Kasumi gulped. “I—it’s okay to have a little detour, high school girls don’t go straight home after school, you know?”

Shioriko’s expression tensed up. “Please just go straight home, Kasumi- _san_.”

“Duuuuh… Shioko, you’re so boring! I’m sure, Ayumu- _senpai_ would love to have a longer time to spend with you!”

Setsuna nodded. “Hmm, hmm! Just like the main couple in a shoujo manga did, they usually took different route so they could have their little date a biiiit longer~”

“Da—date?!” Shioriko and Ayumu squeaked almost at the same time.

“Ahahahaha! Your reactions are the best!” Ai laughed out loud. “C’mon, just go out already you old married couple!”

“Ah, it really feels like spring just sleeping around Shioriko- _chan_ and Ayumu- _chan_ , tehehehe…” Kanata who was actually half-asleep started teasing them too.

“Don’t be such a bully, Kanata- _san_ ,” Shizuku scolded her girlfriend. “I’m sorry if my stupid girlfriend annoyed you, Shioriko- _san_ , Ayumu- _san_.”

“Ehhh? But you sounded much meaner than me…!” protested Kanata. “Shizuku- _chan_ bullying this poor little Kanata- _chan_ …”

“Oh, so you don’t need my lap to be your body pillow anymore?” replied Shizuku with her terrifying smile.

Kanata hugged Shizuku tightly. “Nooooo… please be my body pillow for the rest of my life!”

“Kanata, you realized you just proposed to Shizuku- _chan_ , right?” said Karin awkwardly.

“Ohhh~! As expected from the dense girlfriend who holding in her passionate love in silence all this time!” Setsuna’s eyes sparkled. “I’ve seen this scene in the summer anime a few months ago!”

Yuu laughed out loud. “Ahahahaha… I will never get enough of your ador(k)able couple’s quarrels!”

“Hmm… come to think of it, why you never decided to going out with one of us, Yuyu?” asked Ai out of curiosity.

“ _Yare_ , _yare_ … you already knew the answer, right?” replied Yuu. “My heart is only for school idols~!”

“Tha—that means Yuu- _san_ loves all of us here?” Rina jittered.

“Yes, although it is not in a romantic way, ahahaha~”

Setsuna patted Ayumu’s back. “Ah, lucky you for not falling in love with that school idols’ simp, right, Ayumu- _san_?”

“E—eh? I don’t know what you mean, Setsuna- _chan_ …”

“Don’t act like a fool, Ayumu- _san_ …” said Shioriko. “I know, you loved her so much since you were friends with her for a really long time.”

Ayumu sighed. “Even if I loved her in that romantic way, there’s no way she felt the same way about me. I’m already lost to school idols although I’m the school idol myself…”

“Ah, there’s no doubt about that…” replied everyone except for Yuu.

After they were done tidying up the room, they started walking out one by one.

* * *

“Ah, it’s so cold…” said Ayumu once she stepped out of Nijigasaki _gakuen_.

“Well, it’s already December after all,” said Shioriko. “Your scarf doesn’t cover up your neck, you’ll ended up catching a cold that way. Wait a second, let me fix it for you.”

Ayumu scratched her cheek. “Actually, I let it the way it is so we can share this scarf together, Shioriko- _chan_.”

“E—eh?” Shioriko looked surprised.

“Is it a no…?” Ayumu’s eyes started to resemble a poor little puppy.

“I—I’D LOVE TO!” Shioriko screamed out her thoughts unconsciously.

“Pffft… Shioriko- _chan_ , you’re too straightforward, ahahahaha!”

Shioriko frowned. “Sa—same goes for you, Ayumu- _san_! _Mouuu_!”

“My bad, my bad… your reaction is so funny, I can’t help but teasing you, fufufu~”

Shioriko took Ayumu’s hand. “Anyways, do you want to stop by somewhere?”

Ayumu gave a little thought. “Ah, there’s a café which just opened nearby the station. How does it sound?”

“Let’s go.” replied Shioriko with her hand still holding Ayumu’s.

They stopped by the café and having afternoon tea there.

* * *

“Thank you for tagging along, Shioriko- _chan_!” said Ayumu happily.

“Ah, it’s no big deal, Ayumu- _san_ ,” replied Shioriko. “Just call me if you ever need a friend to hang out with.”

Ayumu passed by the dark-haired girl and facing her upright.

“Wha—what is it, Ayumu- _san_?”

“Don’t be that clueless, I know you got something to say to me, Shioriko- _chan_.”

Ayumu was never fail to surprise her every time she got to know her.

“It’s a bit embarrassing…” yelped Shioriko. “Do you mind if we move to a less-crowded place instead?”

“If it will make you feel better then why not?” this time Ayumu was the one who took Shioriko’s hand.

* * *

They stopped by a park and sat on one of the benches there.

Shioriko sighed, trying to calm herself down.

“You can talk once you felt better, Shioriko- _chan_ ,” said Ayumu while her hand started caressing Shioriko’s hair. “It must be tough to hold it in all this time, right?”

“Ayumu- _san_ …” Shioriko could feel her tears which could pour down anytime. Ayumu’s kindness was so soothing, it almost made her break into tears.

“It’s okay, I won’t go anywhere…” Ayumu promised her.

Shioriko stood up. “Umm… please close your eyes, Ayumu- _san_.”

Ayumu smiled and did what Shioriko told her. “Okay~”

“Please don’t open them until I allow it, okay?”

Ayumu nodded.

Ayumu may looked calm and collected, but actually she felt nervous around Shioriko. What was Shioriko trying to do with her?

“Can I open them now?” asked Ayumu after waiting for almost two minutes.

“Yes.”

Ayumu touched her neck and she could feel something hanging there. Shioriko showed the front camera with her smartphone towards the orange haired girl.

“It really looks good on you, Ayumu- _san_ ,” Shioriko looked relieved. “I know today is still Christmas eve, but I want to give it sooner…”

Ayumu suddenly broke into tears.

“E—eh?! Why are you crying?” Shioriko panicking. “Do you really hate it that much…?”

Ayumu shook her head. “I’m just loss for words, this is the prettiest necklace I ever got,

“Thank you so much, Shioriko- _chan_ …”

Shioriko took both of Ayumu’s hands. “There’s something I want to tell you all this time, Ayumu- _san_ ,

“Will you hear me out?”

“Yes, just say it, Shioriko- _chan_ ,” replied Ayumu. “I’ll be here listening for you.”

Shioriko kissed Ayumu’s hands. “I love you, Ayumu- _san_. I’m serious about this,

“Will you go out with me?”

Ayumu jumped on to Shioriko’s chest. “Ahhh, I’ve been waiting too long, you know?”

“E—eh? So, does that mean…?”

Ayumu gave a small kiss on Shioriko’s cheek. “I love you too, Shioriko- _chan_ ,

“From now on, I’ll be in your care, okay, Dear my girlfriend?”

Shioriko couldn’t hold her feelings and ended up kissing Ayumu on her lips as a response.

“Let’s go on a trip for our date, Ayumu- _san_.” said Shioriko then.

“Yes, let’s have fun for our very first date!” Ayumu agreed.

Shioriko looked up at the sky, the snows were falling.

“Let’s talk about this again over the phone,” Shioriko cleaned up the snow which was piling up on Ayumu’s head. “Let’s go back and warm ourselves up so we won’t catch a cold!”

“Ahahaha, you’re right~” Ayumu stood up and started walking with her hands hugging Shioriko’s arm.

* * *

After walking for ten minutes, they arrived in front of Ayumu’s apartment.

“I’ll see you again on our date, Ayumu- _san_ ,” said Shioriko. “Merry Christmas, Ayumu- _san_.”

Ayumu closed her eyes and kiss Shioriko’s lips. “Merry Christmas, Shioriko- _chan_.”

“A—Ayumu- _san_ …?!”

“Fufufu, it’s 2-0 for me~”

“ _Mouuu_ … Ayumu-san, stop teasing me!” cried Shioriko who drowned her face on Ayumu’s shoulder.

Ayumu just laughed out loud seeing her adorable _kouhai_ —no, her girlfriend’s reaction.


End file.
